The Super Wario Bros. Stupid Show
Season 1 * Episode 1: Who's Against it? * Episode 2: Clicking Cookies * Episode 3: Knock Knock! * Episode 4: I'm There * Episode 5: That's Cold * Episode 6: Wario's Stunning Research * Episode 7: I Care?????? * Episode 8: You Are Smart * Episode 9: LOLWUT!? * Episode 10: I wanna hurt you * Episode 11: NO WAY * Episode 12: Wario Makes a YouTube Video Every Day for a Month, or WMAYVEDFAM for short * Episode 13: Yay.... * Episode 14: Princess Rosalina and Warosalina * Episode 15: N00BZ R (not) Us! * Episode 16: Souper Malleo's Return! * Episode 17: Weegee Doo, Where Teh Heck Are You?! * Episode 18: UnTotal Drama World Tour * Episode 19: The War Shall Go on! * Episode 20: Wait, There's Not Supposed to Be a War Season 2 * Episode 1: Wawabowarigi??? * Episode 2: SEE MY VEST AGAIN! * Episode 3: Wario RULES! * Episode 4: Chocolates Are Good * Episode 5: Oi, Look! * Episode 6: Roaming Wario * Episode 7: DON'T Lick My.......... * Episode 8: Squadala Men! * Episode 9: Lamek's Motha! * Episode 10: Baby Wario Graduates from Super Wario Preschool! * Episode 11: Badd Sppelingg * Episode 12: The Annoying Orange vs. Wario! * Episode 13: DANGIT! I PEE'D! * Episode 14: Imagine Parallel Universes * Episode 15: Who Are The Muppets? * Episode 16: The Internet ROCKS * Episode 17: Fooled Ya * Episode 18: Wario Gets FIRED * Episode 19: I'M BURNING! * Episode 20: Pacman and Walleo Blue Season 3 * Episode 1: Epic Random TVWario! * Episode 2: WaPac-chu's Return! * Episode 3: Bario Assaults the Koopa Mafia! * Episode 4: Prof. E. Gadd Poots! * Episode 5: Jake The Dog Attacks! * Episode 6: The Land of Oo Asplodes! * Episode 7: Total Drama Pukes On Your Face! * Episode 8: WaWalleo! * Episode 9: WaWaWaWaWaWaWaWaWaWaWalleo! * Episode 10: POO ONCE MORE! * Episode 11: WALUIGI! BOOYAH! * Episode 12: Boomerangs Smell Funny! * Episode 13: SNIFF MY CHIPS! * Episode 14: Cheezits are Not Healthy! HOORAY! * Episode 15: Wario Does Some JAIL Time!!! * Episode 16: Ur Funny * Episode 17: Why Is Knuckles On Vacation? * Episode 18: Baby Wario Graduates from School * Episode 19: Bowser eats Dadongos * Episode 20: NO More CILVIL War! (I Mean it, Really No More!) Season 4 * Episode 1: The Mini Cheeseburger War Begins * Episode 2: Shall We Shake On It? * Episode 3: Wario goes to Nintendo * Episode 4: D'oh, the CILVIL War Restarted Again!!! * Episode 5: John Cena Comes Over To Play! * Episode 6: Now There's No War, Yay! * Episode 7: Who You Is * Episode 8: SHUT THE POTATO UP * Episode 9: Cheezits are good for you now! * Episode 10: Now Cheezits are NOT GOOD FOR YOU NOW! * Episode 11: NO MO WOR! * Episode 12: Wah-Wah. Your Fault * Episode 13: Wario Comes Home From JAIL FOR THE 2ND TIME!!!!! * Episode 14: My New Goggles * Episode 15: That Stupid Idiotic Man * Episode 16: Mario has Diarrhea * Episode 17: Oh My God! Everybody Talks In Only (BLEEP) Noises! NO! * Episode 18: Y U No Make it Hard * Episode 19: Shuffle That Deck * Episode 20: I DA WORST Season 5 * Episode 1: To Fart on a Phone * Episode 2: Hubba tha Dubba * Episode 3: Hurricane Cario * Episode 4: 2Much4Boos2Handle * Episode 5: THE END OF THE WAR * Episode 6: Just Kidding, We Still In This War * Episode 7: Granny Weegee Apple * Episode 8: Get Unlucky * Episode 9: I Trolled Ya, Boo * Episode 10: Waria ONCE MORE! * Episode 11: We Don't Care * Episode 12: King Wario * Episode 13: ZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz Category:Shows Category:Tv shows Category:Tv & Movies